By Your Hand
by frozenlemons
Summary: "Sometimes she flirted with the idea that Marley did care, with her soft spoken words and kind eyes. That idea scared Kitty." Quinn asks Rachel to come to talk to Kitty, and without hesitation Rachel comes to Lima to help. Maybe not just one couple can find peace. Mitty & Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

She felt it like rocks dropping to the bottom of her stomach causing the butterflies to die. A wall of heat crushed her chest when the door swung open to the classroom, and suddenly Kitty found herself suffocating. A whine caught itself scratching up her throat, and the girl clasped her hands tightly over her mouth and nose as she peeked up to look towards the door to get another look. All it took was a glimpse and Kitty was burying her head in her arms. Lucky for her that the other students didn't put their attention on Kitty's jerky movements, but instead it was diverted to the new girl entering the classroom twenty minutes late. Kitty hated her.

"Marley, I'm so sorry." She was pushing gently at the sticky brown hair that framed the girl's face. Kitty bit her lip, staring intently at Marley's closed eyes as if staring could stir the sleeping beauty form her slumber. Marley hadn't woken up since her arrival at the hospital 24-hours ago and Kitty knew it was all her fault. The sudden itching in her stomach caught her by surprise when she hadn't seen Marley in school, but Kitty had reasoned she was just hungry or annoyed that the other girl hadn't recovered yet. However, she soon found herself in the hospital at Marley's side within thirty minutes after fourth period.

"This is all my fault." She whispered, the words catching in her throat and coming out more of a growled husk.

"Staring at her won't wake her up. I would know." Kitty jumped when she heard the voice, and snapped her head around to glare at the intruder. It was short brunette who leaned up against the doorframe with her arms crossed. She was watching Kitty curiously while her eyes flicked down to Marley's face - Kitty didn't like it.

"Who are you?" She eyed the girl not as if she was frightened by the stranger, but because she suddenly felt an overwhelming sensation to protect the sleep-locked Marley.

"I'm Rachel Berry… Q-Quinn sent me." Kitty caught the hitch in the girl's voice.

Marley had soft brown eyes that matched her hair, and sometimes Kitty wanted to braid the long strands while Marley slept - but most of the time Kitty wanted to poke her eyes and yank her hair. The strong sensation she had when she first met Marley was funneled into hate and organizing slushie attacks against the newborn enemy. Marley may have been poor with a whale of a mother, but Kitty could see she was loved almost instantly by anyone who bothered to talk to her. It was something Kitty didn't have. She was nothing when she came home, just a fuck up that was the result of a broken condom. Kitty had to prove herself in school or she would never compensate for her accidental being. Marley didn't have to prove herself.

"What would you know? What would Quinn know?" She growled it, going back to run her gaze over Marley's facial structure.

"I know what it's like to almost lose someone you love." A beat.

Kitty's face was twisted as she snarled at Rachel, her eyes almost feral. "I do not_ love_ her. I don't know who you are Goblin Nose, and clearly you don't know who I am."

Rachel twisted her fingers, looking down at the tile before she stepped into the room. If Kitty was a wolf she'd be growling but instead she was glaring with a gaze almost identical to Quinn's. Rachel swallowed hard. There was the same sadness and hidden pain, the familiar ache that shot across for a millisecond before it was gone, and even the dark storm clouds that raged within. It was almost Quinn's icy stare, but Quinn had a quiet softness that sparked in her eyes when she looked at Rachel. It was the closet Rachel ever got to an '_I love you.'_

_ "_Then why are you here?" Rachel ventured, watching as all the air was sucked out of the younger girl.

Keep your friends close and your enemies closer - but Kitty didn't have any friends. She had people that feared her and people that hated her, but she didn't have a person that cared for her. Sometimes she flirted with the idea that Marley did care, with her soft spoken words and kind eyes. That idea scared Kitty. She didn't want someone to care for her now, she didn't need anyone to - no matter how much she craved for it. She had to make sure it never happened. Jealousy and resentment for one's self is a cruel mix, and Kitty fell victim to the dark emotions before high school began. She wanted Marley to feel her pain, and knew it would be easy to convince her. A voice whispered it was wrong to make Marley feel insecure and inflict self-harm, but Kitty didn't care. She wanted - no _needed_ - someone else to feel her pain.

When she first saw Marley in the skin-tight hero costume, the butterflies in her stomach stirred under the weight of the rocks. Kitty steadied herself, trying to clear her head from the sudden fog as she looked at Marley and smiled, genuinely smiled; she looked perfect. Kitty's brow furrowed slightly, and Marley caught the movement.

"D-does it look bad?" She checked in the mirror, "It does. I can't do this." Kitty was staring at the slight peekings of Marley's bone, and she wondered how far Marley was actually going with the eating disorder. Kitty hadn't thought the girl would be this vigorous in trying to expel her nonexistent body fat, but she was clearly wrong. She was actually worried. No, she wouldn't dare start feeling the emotions she had blocked out for years because of one stupid girl.

"No, no! You look fine!" She reached for Marley before she could stop herself, grabbing the other girl's arms. "Even pretty." There is a thin line between hate and love, and Kitty was desperately trying to keep her balance as she walked the tightrope.

She didn't have an answer for Rachel; she didn't have an answer for herself. Kitty was caught off guard again, and by another brunette. Maybe that was her kryptonite. She swallowed hard, trying to compose herself.

"It's okay, you know? It's okay to let yourself be cared for, and care in return." Rachel tip-toed around the word 'love', not wanting to be victim to another lashing of Kitty's cold words. She could trace the tiredness arching across Kitty's body, and she doubted anyone had before except for maybe Marley. Rachel could only see it because she was able to remember seeing Quinn's for the first time. It was there, written plainly across the blondes' bodies, from being tired of keeping up with lies to hide their real selves. Quinn still hid behind those lies, but Rachel hoped she could help Kitty before it was too late, but maybe it already was.

"I did this…" Kitty's back was turned to Rachel, and the words were almost lost with their soft whisper, but Rachel managed to catch them. She waited, wondering if Kitty would elaborate, but suddenly the other girl was slouching in the chair next to Marley's bed with her hands covering her face. The hiccuped sobs were unhidden, and soon turned into breathless tears as Kitty cried for something she could never understand.

Rachel realized why Quinn had sent for her instead of taking care of the situation herself. Kitty's actions were too close to home for her, and Quinn still wasn't able to face her own. Rachel however had come to terms with her feelings, she had understood them when she saw Quinn laying still in her hospital bed after the accident. However, when Rachel closed her eyes when she reached her own bed after staring at Quinn's immobile body for hours, she realized she knew her feelings had been there all along, and so had Quinn's.

"Sometimes it takes pain for something to grow." This caught Kitty's attention.

"How do you know? I've had pain my entire life, and I just wanted someone else to feel it. I didn't think it'd happen like this, I didn't want it to happen like this." The last part was a whisper, more of an admittance for Kitty's own self instead of Rachel.

"I-I know what it's like to be tormented and ridiculed. To feel like you're being punished, but you're not for sure how to be rewarded." Rachel sat down in the chair next to the door, while she watched Kitty draw up her knees and hide her face in them. "It hurts to let another person in, because you don't know if they'll hurt, and you've already been hurt so many times. Instead of trying be with the person I liked, I turned to stupid boys and convinced myself I lov- _cared_, for them more. It made things worse."

It was a few minutes before Kitty looked up at Rachel, her eyes red and big. "I'm awful, and I don't deserve her." Then Kitty untangled herself from the chair and picked up her bag, heading towards the door.

"Kitty…" Came Rachel's plea.

"I'm just a fuck up that nobody wants, and there's a reason for it." Then Kitty was gone


	2. Chapter 2

Her father's name was James. He had cold black eyes and Kitty knew how his knuckles felt too well. He was middle aged so by default his dark hair was thinning as was his temper. Kitty remembered a time when her father hadn't scared her as much, but that time was long gone. She knew she deserved it though, and Kitty tried to take his hits as best as she could. When she was younger she tried to convince herself it was how he knew how to show his love, but by now she viewed it as a punishment from God. James had always threatened or berated Kitty, but he hadn't physically harmed her until she was eleven.

Everything Kitty ever touched was ruined. She was rotten, and her entire life she was told she was worthless, and Kitty believed it. Nothing good came of her, and she felt the need to be punished no matter how it hurt. It reminded Kitty she was a sinner, and earth did not exist for her to find happiness. She didn't deserve it. Once when she was twelve she almost believed she was worth something. Almost. Kitty's Grandmother from her mother's side was the only family member that greeted her with soft words and small trinkets. She was confined to a nursing home but Kitty would sneak out of her home every few months when she reached the age of twelve to go and see her alone. On that night she already had yellow spots forming across her ribs as she stumbled into her Grandmother's room. She crawled into the bed with the gnarled women, and listened to the beeping of the machine remind the world that this old woman's heart still trudged on.

"Nana?" She whispered into the dark.

The old woman stirred in response, running her hand gently through Kitty's hair.

"I'm not worthless am I?" The hand stilled.

"No, if you were worthless then you would not be my grandchild. There's a light in you, Kitty Wilde, and you have to chase it." Her words were slurred and stressed, and Kitty tried to seek the light in her Grandmother's failing chest.

"D-do you think I killed my mama?"

"Your mother was a strong a woman, and she died because her clock was set to shut off at that time. Do you remember the story, the one about the phoenix?"

Kitty nodded into the woman's chest as she thought about the legend of the phoenix. "Yes."

"That is you. You were born from you mother's ashes, and you will become just as strong and then your time will come, just like your mother's and mine."

"I love you, nana."

"And I love you, wild cat."

They found Kitty curled around her Grandmother's body in the morning in the quiet room. Everything Kitty ever touched was ruined.

Her father never hit her when she was younger. He would only spit cold words like, "_You're the fault you have no mother."_ or, _"You'll never amount to anything."_ She was a broken condom baby that turned into her mother's undoing, and her father would never forget. It wasn't a teen pregnancy or even a one night stand that created Kitty. Her parents weren't just ready for a baby, they were too busy with their lives to want to settle down. Her mother dreamed of traveling, and her father was just finishing his lawyer degree. She killed both dreams. It took two more years until her father graduated and it took eight months for her mother to fall ill. The nights her father drank were the worse. She knew as she came to age that she looked like her mother, and threw her father into tantrums when he would look at her and realize she was the one at fault. He was careful though not to create marks that would stain her skin that couldn't be covered by clothes, and he knew Kitty was too wrapped up in the idea of her punishment being deserved to tell anyone.

There was an ache for her chest for a long time to be loved, to have someone brush her hair and tell her it'd be okay, however Kitty came to terms that she didn't deserve such kindness so it was best to shut the world out and build up concrete walls. She tried to make her father proud with good grades and clawing her way to the top of the social ladder, but it'd never bring her mother back. At the end of the day it was always just Kitty. She was alone, and that was the best thing for her. She knew she lashed out, and had a tendency to hurt everyone around her, but Kitty didn't care. She figured it was her nature, and that no matter how hard she tried she would always be punished for it, so it was best to accept it; God didn't have a plan for her in this world.

By age fifteen she had forgotten the words her Grandmother had spoken to her on her death bed, and so Kitty went through her life detaching herself from human communication out of necessity to protect herself and others. She knew she would always be worthless, but she thought if other people saw her as something that could be worth a lot then it would be okay. Kitty was awful good at pretending. Once her father had been too drunk to realize his punches weren't being aimed at Kitty's stomach, and instead at her face. It took an hour for Kitty to properly cover the majority of the bruises, and another ten to come up with a story to explain the dark purple arching across her temple that she couldn't get rid off. Slipping on spilt water onto tile was the most logical and believable, and it didn't take Kitty that long to convince her friends. It wasn't even as if they were friends, more like people who feared her or wanted to be her. Kitty didn't mind though - they didn't ask questions.

When Kitty first saw Marley she felt the sudden connection surge forth and grapple within her body for a hold; she fought violently against it. It was like something was slowly pulling the muscles in her chest and forcing her lungs to collapse. Sucking in love was harder than taking punches. She was a broken toy with sharp plastic edges, and Marley was sandpaper that would slowly but surely shape her back into something she was underneath all the armor. All it took was a friend, one girl with kind doe eyes, but the pain was too fresh that all Kitty could do was bury the connection quickly under mounds of concrete. Somehow though, the concrete hadn't set properly and the closer Kitty got to Marley, the more cracks that shattered the barrier came into being. The connection was a like a tree's roots slowly breaking apart the sidewalk.

She had fled Marley's room, but she wasn't far away. In truth, Kitty didn't plan on leaving the hospital until Marley woke up and that other girl was gone. Kitty's brow furrowed instantly as she thought about Rachel. Kitty had stormed into the elevator with hot cheeks, and found herself in an empty area with a small couch that she quickly claimed as her own. She deemed it safe enough to think about the strange girl in this enclosed space, and she also figured it would be okay to nap here before she ventured back to Marley's bedside.

Rachel seemed to know an awful lot without actually knowing Kitty, and this didn't sit well with her. Rachel hadn't even met Kitty before, but Quinn had, which left Kitty infuriated. Quinn was suppose to be her mentor, not off telling the short brunette about her theories surrounding Kitty's behavior. She just wasn't ready to face the strange emotions bursting through her body when she was around Marley, nor was she ready to face her inner demons. She would have welcomed her father's gripping hold on her shoulders as he shook her, just to remind herself that she could not dare hold out hope. Hope was weakness as was seeking anything than what she deserved. All Kitty had wanted was for someone else to burden her pain, but even that was too much to ask. It was always too much to ask.

Kitty woke up an hour later on a small couch in a small abandoned waiting area with an awful headache and her phone buzzing. She picked it up to see she had two new texts. One from her father and one from Ryder. She chose the one from Ryder.

_ "Marley's awake, and she's asking for you."_

Her stomach dropped as both fear and joy clashed in her chest. She didn't bother to look at her father's text. She already knew what would monster would rear its head when she got home. Kitty raced towards Marley's room


	3. Chapter 3

Marley had eyes the size of saucer pans and Kitty stood frozen at the door caught up in the frightened stare. The door to Marley's room was closed, but Kitty could see through the glass window as she tried to understand the happenings in the room. Marley didn't seem to be entirely there judging by her frantic look and the way she jerked away from Jake's touch. Kitty didn't want to go in the room if Jake was there. He must have alerted the rest of Glee Club about Marley waking up, but conveniently forgot about Kitty. He must of also talked more detailed to Ryder, but chose to keep Kitty away from Marley. Good thing Ryder hadn't caught on.

Kitty watched as Marley drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, burying her face away from Jake who was pleading with her. Kitty wondered where her mom was. She didn't understand why Marley looked so lonely curled up in that bed with Jake fretting over her. However, Kitty did understand the churning of her stomach as it bottomed out and she wanted to throw up. It was like when she stood outside her front door for an hour after school because she got a bad grade on a test - she knew she deserved her punishment, but she also understood she would only ever be a let down. Kitty didn't want to be a disappointment to Marley. She turned away from the door, pacing back and forth in the hall as she tried to gather the courage to face Marley.

She spun around when the door flung open and an angry Jake was suddenly advancing on her. He must have caught sight of her through the window, and now he had a place to put his frustration. Kitty knew this was only part of her punishment, and she stood still as he grabbed her arms and shook her. She already had fading bruises on her upper arms, and she wouldn't be surprised if they reappeared with vigor by tomorrow.

"It's your fucking fault, what makes you think you can come here?" He shook her again, and Kitty felt his nails dig into her jacket. "Answer me!" It was a shouted whisper; he wouldn't risk calling attention of the hospital staff.

"I-I- she - Ryder said she wanted me." Her eyes stung when the slap to her face came, but Kitty only grimaced and stared at Jake. The color in his face drained out when he realized what he had done, and the boy back tracked.

"Sorry, but you deserved it." He wasn't sorry at all, he was just frustrated at himself for hitting a girl. _I deserve more. _Kitty thought as her eyes focused on the ajar door that led to Marley's room.

"She asked for me." Was all she replied in a hoarse voice, and Jake nodded. Kitty knew he didn't want her to go into that room alone with Marley, but he couldn't stop her. Marley wanted her. Kitty was _wanted_. She walked past him, without another look, and gently pushed open the door. Her face still throbbed from where Jake had bestowed her first consequence, but Kitty needed to receive the entirety of the punishment.

"M-Marley?" The name was choked out, as if it pained Kitty to say it, and in a way it did. She was inside the room, looking at the figure curled up on its side in the bed. The blanket hugged the body and the girl's head faced away from Kitty, and suddenly Kitty was overwhelmed with the extremity of it all. She ruined everything she ever touched. Maybe Marley hadn't even asked for her, and it was just all a cruel joke from Jake. Kitty sighed and stopped when she reached Marley's bedside.

"Am I pretty enough for you?" Came the whisper. It was caught in Marley's dry throat and came out hacked up but Kitty heard it. She heard it and stood in her spot by Marley's bed for twenty minutes before she was convinced Marley was asleep. She cleared her throat, seeing if it would stir the girl, but after no response she stroked Marley's hair.

"You were always beautiful." Then Kitty bent down and kissed Marley's head, "I'm so sorry." Kitty's voice hitched as she whispered the last part before turning away from the bed. Kitty left the room with her eyes watering, and the not so sleeping girl was trying to figure out Kitty's answer.

Kitty was walking through the hallway towards the elevator when she heard rushed voices coming from a waiting room around the corner. She inched along, wondering if some sort of family drama was about to unfold and hoped to God there would be. She needed something to distract her from her unstable emotional state and the hurricane in her stomach. However, she was surprised when she recognized one of the voices as the little brunette girl from earlier that day.

"It isn't your fault. I knew this was the reason for everything! For Christ's sake, I already told you I forgive you. You- you just have to forgive yourself, okay? Then we can be okay. It'll be fine. Just please try."

"Rachel, I don't deserve you." Kitty almost shit her pants when she heard the soft spoken words that sounded very much heartbroken.

"Stop it. Just stop. We both made mistakes, and we've both messed up each other's lives and -" she was cut off by the voice.

"Did you forgive yourself yet?"

"I-I… no." A beat.

"I deserved it." Kitty almost didn't catch those three words.

"Quinnie please, oh god please, don't you say that." Suddenly Rachel's voice was soft like if she talked too loud the other girl would break. The room was silent and Kitty peaked around the corner to try and catch a glimpse of the two girls to confirm it was Quinn and Rachel. Even though she was sure it was them, it still caught her by surprise when she saw them. There was a recliner in the waiting room, and Rachel was currently tugging Quinn into the chair with her. She had big doe eyes glittering with unshed tears as she pulled Quinn down into her, and protectively wrapped the blonde up in her arms. Quinn was sitting in Rachel's lap with her legs thrown over the arm of the chair as she snuggled her head into the crook of Rachel's neck. Kitty thought she was crying but it was hard to tell because Quinn's eyes were shut and Rachel was making soft shushing noises as she rocked Quinn to soothe her down.

Kitty jerked away from the scene, feeling as if she was intruding on something she wasn't suppose to see. It made her sick as she began to walk the opposite way down the hall to the other elevator that would lead her outside. There was something she had never been able to grasp at in that waiting room with Quinn and Rachel. It was thick and had a heaviness that weighed her down, but it was like she was under a nice warm blanket instead of being crushed under an anchor. Kitty was hugging herself as she waited in the elevator, unsure about where she stood in the whole scheme of the cosmos. If that heavy warm feeling was able to exist, then this world was hell. God was still punishing her by showing her what she could have, but would never get.

Her father would beat her back onto the right path. She needed to stop having all these foolish hopes of forgiveness and being loved, or she wasn't going to make it. Kitty needed to be strong, she had to keep pushing forward to meet every consequence she deserved. Marley had messed her up. Suddenly she was presented with feelings for another person, and Kitty was suddenly lost in a tornado, desperately trying to find the eye of the storm. She hadn't had to face God's wrath in so long, but maybe that was the reason Marley had been sent - to remind her of her place in this world.

Kitty suddenly found herself outside her house, and she felt very small and insignificant. She had hoped her father's car wouldn't be parked outside the garage, but there it was. He was waiting for her. Kitty sucked in some breath and opened the door to her house. She stepped in, mindful to take off her shoes so she wouldn't track dirt into the house. Her father hated that. She stepped into the living room, and eyed her surroundings looking for any signs of her father. Maybe she could make it up the stairs before he found her. He'd be drunk later in the evening when he'd come looking for her, and wouldn't be able to hit as hard.

The girl had made it three steps before her father was in the doorway of the living room that led to the hall, blocking Kitty's escape route. His eyes were already black with anger, and Kitty knew the beating would come in to a close second as the one she received when her grandmother died. Besides cutting school, ignoring her father's text, and failing a test she had went to the hospital. Kitty wasn't allowed to go to certain places due to her father's irrational mind, and one of those was the hospital. He had banned her after her grandmother died, believing that Kitty brought death to innocents with her sins.

"Well look what the cat drug in." His words were biting, and Kitty knew she was going to have a hard time walking up the stairs after this. She was frozen to the spot as she watched her father circle her. "I'm not even going to bother to ask if you know what you did wrong. If you don't know by now, then you're more of a dumbass than I thought." He growled, suddenly seizing Kitty's jaw. "Look's like someone already beat me to the first punch."

She was blacked out when her head met the edge of the coffee table. She came to some time later, and judging by the darkness it had been a few hours. Kitty felt awful when she tried to sit up, and dried blood stained her face causing it to feel sticky and hot, and her lips hurt when she tried to lick them. She groaned when she used the table to lift her aching body up, and she saw stars. Kitty didn't want to crawl up the stairs to her bed, she thought the rest of her bones might break. She wanted warmth and someone who could soothe her wounds like Rachel could Quinn's, but Kitty would never have that. She knew that with every fiber in her being, so she forced herself up the stairs and washed the blood off her face before she curled up in her bed to dream about arms pulling her close.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really do help me have motivation to write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think it'd hurt?"

"What?"

"To die."

A beat.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Marley smiled gently before sipping on a cup of water. It had been three days since Kitty had visited her, but now here she was - at 5 in the morning. Kitty had told her father that Coach Slyvester was requiring the Cheerios to practice an extra two hours in the morning than their usual one before competition next month, and he let her out of the house. It was a well spun lie and Kitty soon found herself outside Marley's door. She had watched the brunette awhile before pushing open the door and stepping in. Kitty had thought Marley was asleep, but as soon as she sat down by her bed the other girl greeted her with a soft hello.

They sat there for thirty minutes in silence. Marley didn't ask Kitty about the saturated purple marks on her face, and Kitty didn't ask Marley if she had a better mental state. They sat in silence except for the TV in the corner that was playing a rerun of Judge Jo Brown - they pretended to watch it so they couldn't be trapped in awkward eye contact. It was 5:45am when Marley's hand sought out Kitty's. It was offered without hesitance. It took another ten minutes for Kitty to speak.

"Do you think it'd hurt?" Her voice was small, like the tiny flick of a flame about to go out. Her eyes were sad, like someone had taken all the stars out of them and turned her world into forever darkness. Marley wondered what ghosts plagued the blonde's dreams at night.

"What?" She wasn't for sure what would hurt Kitty. She knew that the blonde was wearing too much coverup today as it caked and smeared across her face. The purpled areas under her eyes and on her jaw were dark enough to show under the concealer. She wanted to reach out and break down carefully constructed concrete walls, but she bit her lip inside. She knew it wasn't her place to ask, but the concern ached to be voiced. Before Marley could inquire about the bruises, Kitty's voice cracked as she elaborated.

"To die."

Marley hadn't been ready for it. She felt Kitty's fear as it burned into her palm and she laced her fingers tighter around Kitty's. She watched the other girl's face redden as she realized what she had said - the weakness she had shown. Marley had been watching the cheerleader's face as the corners of her lips pulled down and the blonde refused to meet her gaze. Her eyes flicked around the room to everywhere but Marley, wishing she could withdraw her words. Instead she squeezed Marley's hand tighter.

"Shouldn't I be asking that?" Marley smiled gently before sipping on a cup of water to calm her nerves as she tried to asses the situation. Her hand was warm around Kitty's, and soon she tugged the blonde until she had the other girl curling up into her side with shaky breaths. She wasn't for sure what was happening, but maybe it was fate's hand. She should be blaming and yelling at bitchy head cheerleader, not cuddling a bruised scared teenage girl. She moved her unoccupied hand to rub Kitty's shoulder comfortingly. "I think it depends." She whispered softly, hoping to help settle the blonde's nerves. But the other girl's body tensed under her touch and Marley knew she shouldn't have spoke, because whatever spell had settled over them was splintering. Suddenly Kitty was pushing off the bed, desperate to get away and find her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry. You can't forgive me, please. It'll makes everything more complicated."

"I know." It did make everything even more confusing, and not just to Kitty. When Marley looked at Kitty her stomach recoiled in both pain and a soft fluttering spread warmth slowly through her body, and the conflicting emotions made her nausea. She wanted to blame Kitty but at the same time she didn't know how. How could she blame someone who was hurting just as much as her? "But I do."

Kitty hissed like she'd been burn as she scrambled further away. "You can't do this! You can't make me fe-" Her face was drawn up and white as she stopped herself. Marley uprighted herself on her elbows as she stared at Kitty. _Make her what? _"It isn't fair!" Came the broken whisper growled between clenched teeth. Her eyes were wide and scared, and Marley desperately wanted to wrap her up under the scratchy hospital blankets. But any rationalization she voiced would fall on deaf ears, because Kitty was too frantic at this point to listen. The blonde sucked in a breath but her face twisted as she did so, she had forgotten about her bruised ribs.

"Kitty, please. You need help." Marley struggled, trying to figure out how to respond to the rapidly intensifying situation.

"You don't know what I need." Came the hiss, and then Kitty turned on her heel and fled from the small room, leaving behind a hurricane of destruction. Marley wasn't for sure if two broken people could even try to fix the other.

* * *

Kitty was clutching at her side as she fast walked down the hallway and shoved repeatedly at an elevator button. She felt like she was suffocating as she waited. She didn't know what she was doing with herself, and the realization scared her. She was starting to question the world she had lived in her entire life, all because of one stupid girl. She shifted her weight to her other side and winced before finding a comfortable standing position. Metal doors opened and Kitty stepped inside, pressing a button to send her to the lobby of the hospital. She leaned against one of the elevator walls as she began her decent from the fifth floor, and let out a deep sigh. Her arms were wrapped protectively around her stomach as she walked out and towards the main doors. She kept her head down, not wanting to make eye contact in case a doctor noticed the bruising.

She kept walking once her feet hit pavement and she wished there was a quicker way to get to school. She didn't want to have to face her inner demons right now, but her mind kept going back to them. Kitty cursed under her breath as she accepted the fact that she did need help. But did she actually deserve it? She didn't know anymore. The blonde reached into her pocket and pulled out her cellphone, going through her contacts until she found the right name.

It rang four times before there was an answer on the other end. Some part of Kitty wished that no one would have picked up, that she would just have to suffer through her problems. But God had a different plan in store for her, and she swallowed hard when she heard a sleepy voice pick up.

"Yello." That wasn't Rachel's voice. Kitty scowled as she pulled her phone away to make sure she dialed the right number. Rachel's name flashed across the screen, so she put the phone back up to her ear.

"Um, yeah. Can I, er, talk to Rachel?" She asked, chewing on the inside her lip. Maybe she should just hang up.

"No." The sleepy voice huffed, and then Kitty heard muffled sounds. _"Quinn, give it here." _Her scowl deepened as she caught the name. Wait, was Quinn with Rachel? She didn't have time to question it, because suddenly there was a bright greeting coming from the other end. Looked like Rachel was a morning person, whereas Quinn was lacking in that department.

"This is Kitty, right?"

"Yeah, uh, I was wonderin' if you could help me?"


End file.
